Viper
Viper was the false SandWing dragonet of destiny, the intended replacement for Sunny. Viper's unnamed parents were members of the Talons of Peace; she was chosen because she was "convenient". She considered the NightWing Morrowseer awful, was usually in a sour mood, and detested her fellow false dragonets. Description Viper's scales were the proper SandWing color, and she also had a barbed, venomous tail. Personality Similar to all the false dragonets, she was annoyed by Fatespeaker's imprecise predictions, and found amusement in bullying Squid. She seems to take pleasure in almost murdering Fatespeaker, and despises NightWings for taking her away from her family. She was agressive to anyone she met, and usually kept to herself. Biography The Hidden Kingdom In the prologue of The Hidden Kingdom, Viper has a pretend fight with the other false dragonets. Ochre, the MudWing, trips over her, and she bites his tail. Squid says that she, Ochre, and Flame are bullies. In the epilogue, they flew across the ocean with Morrowseer to the Night Kingdom and were placed in a cave. She tells Ochre that he smells bad, and gets mad at Fatespeaker when she claims to be having a vision. The Dark Secret She was introduced to Starflight, along with the rest of the false dragonets. She seems to like the idea of replacing Fatespeaker with Starflight, but still tries to kill him on Morrowseer's orders. She sticks with Squid during the chase, and are chased back to their cave by four NightWing guards. As Flame and Ochre are in the dungeon, she and Squid have to spend the night in the NightWing Dormitory. The NightWing dragonets annoy her, and she threatens them with her tail before sulking in a corner. The next day, Morrowseer takes them to a remote SkyWing outpost and orders them to convince the SkyWing soldiers inside to switch their allegiance from Burn to Blister. The test is a failure, and had to be rescued by NightWing soldiers. Later, she told Morrowseer that she never wanted to do that again. She is eager to jump into the practice fight with Fatespeaker. Viper blames Fatespeaker for her being taken to the NightWing island and nearly killed her before Starflight ran into her. She lost her balance, then her tail sliced Flame's face, and the Sandwing toppled into a river of lava by accident. When Viper didn't reappear above the surface, Fatespeaker wept by the river for her lost "friend". The Brightest Night Sunny and Tsunami told the Talons of Peace of Viper's death, including a SandWing who is hinted to be her uncle. Quotes "Send me in, too! I want a chance to bite her! I can definitely kill her, just give me a chance!" - To Morrowseer, requesting to fight Fatespeaker. "This is your fault! I could be back at camp with my parents if it weren't for your stupid tribe!" -To Fatespeaker about to kill her. Gallery Sandwing 001.jpg|A typical SandWing. VSViper copy.png|Viper attacking Fatespeaker. PicCollage.jpeg|Viper The False Dragonets.jpg|Viper is bottom rightmost DSCF3403.JPG|Viper and Fatespeaker Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:SandWings Category:SandWing History Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonet of Prophecy Category:False Dragonets Category:Talons of Peace Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:Deceased